El Amor Que Perdimos
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Conocí a alguien muy especial, quien después se convirtió en un amigo.. luego mi novio y al final mi "ex".. Eso e escucha muy feo.. no le guardo rencor, ni nada por el estilo.. aunque me haya engañado.
1. Prólogo

_Todo empezó con un** "agregar amigos"**, luego con un mensaje de** "Hola"**, al final con un corazón roto.. como un erizo puede cambiarte la vida.. Así es, me refiero a la pagina social, llamada **"HedgehogBook"** **(Parodia de FaceBook xD) **Ahí es donde conocí a alguien muy especial, quien después se convirtió en un amigo.. luego mi novio y al final mi **"ex"**.. Eso e escucha muy feo.._

_No me arrepiento de haber andado con él.. ni le guardo rencor, ni nada de eso. Al contrario.. él fue mi primer amor y me hizo muy feliz. Aunque también me hizo sufrir y llorar.. Todo esto es muy confuso.. como quisiera que todo lo que paso fuera mentira, que nunca me hubiera traicionado.. como desearía devolver el tiempo en donde eramos felices.._

_Estoy acostada en mi cama, llorando y recordando los momentos que pasamos juntos.. así como los buenos y los malos.. siempre les hablaba a mis amigas de él.. de lo genial que era .. lastima que ya no volveré hablar nunca de él.. aunque podría.. yo puedo de decir que es un maldito que me engañó con otra y cosas malas.. pero yo no soy así, nunca hablaré mal de él, como dije no le guardo rencor, ni nada por el estilo._

_Empiezo a recordar la primera vez que me habló.. bueno me escribió por el **"HedgehogBook"** comenzamos a chatear como de las 11 de la noche y terminamos hasta las 4 de la madrugada, luego hablamos todos los días; siempre durábamos hablando como 4 horas seguidas o más.. Después nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en persona.. si en tus fotos era muy lindo, en persona es más. Esos ojos verdes me hipnotizaron.. y su sonrisa.. tan linda._

_Y así fue pasando el tiempo.. nos volvimos amigos.. muy buenos amigos.. nos besamos aquella vez en el cine, nuestro primer beso.. después fuimos novios y bueno ya saben el resto.._

* * *

**Algo corto, ¿no? fue demasiado corto lose :( Este es un OneShot.. perooo! Si quieren lo puedo continuar.. pues tengo varios capítulos en mente para este fic.. pero eso depende de ustedes. ****Los capítulos van tratar de los recuerdos de Amy con Sonic.. Si quieren que escriba los capítulos, déjenme un review.. van a ser como cuatro o cinco no estoy segura.. y no creo que sean tan largos..**

**& mis otros fics lo trataré de continuar u.u he estado muuy ocupada últimamente . Mañana tendré partido de Tochito (futbol americano) Desée****nme mucha suerte D:**

**Nos vemos,Byee :)**

_**Dejen Reviews**_


	2. ¿Qué nos paso?

_Nosotros hablamos por horas, esas horas que pasábamos hablando nunca me aburría , pero de repente un día nos dejamos de hablar, él no me mandaba mensajes, ni yo a él.. yo pensé que a lo mejor estaba ocupado o algo así, pues hubo veces que dejábamos de hablar por falta de tiempo.. hasta que vi algo.. o más bien era una foto, una foto de él con una **ardilla**. _

_Eso me hizo sentir.. **¿celos? **_

_"No, no.. eso no son celos.. él es mi amigo y yo soy su amiga sólo eso.. " Me trataba de convencer. "No puedo sentir celos de esa foto.. primero porque **ÉL** no es nada mío, segundo __ yo no siento absolutamente nada hacia él_, y tercero _ella sólo puede ser sólo una amiga y ya_." 

_Cheque los comentarios para asegurarme que sólo era una amiga..__  
_

_Sally Acorn: Awws__ que bonitos salimos_

_Sonic the Hedgehog: Tú más hermosa_

_Sally Acorn: Te quiero._

_Bunny the Rabbit: Ya anden se están tardando._

_Al ver eso, me dieron ganas de vomitar, agarrar el teclado y arrancarle todas la teclas. Pero me contuve. "Que amiga tan cariñosita" Pensé. "Maldita zorra desgraciada, ojala y te pudras en el infierno!"_

_Pero que digo.. Yo no soy así! Es sólo una foto y ya. Traté de restarle importancia, pero no podía.._

_Seguí viendo la foto.. "Por eso ya no me habla, por estar hablando con esa zorra" _

_Y así pasaron los días.. se conectaba y no me hablaba, por estar hablando con ella.. luego veía más fotos de él con ella y.. ash!_

_Yo dije que jamás iba a sufrir por alguien y menos por un hombre, pero ahora estoy sufriendo y por él.. _

_Extrañaba hablar todas la noches con él.. extrañaba poner esa cara de idiota cada vez que me enviaba un mensaje.._

_Ya se iba a cumplir un mes de que no me hablaba, sólo faltaba 3 días, ya estaba a punto de olvidarle.. ¿Y qué paso? Me volvió a hablar.. Juro que cuando vi el mensaje lloré de alegría y de tristeza.. _

_Alegría porque me habló de nuevo y aun no se ha olvidado de mi! _

_Tristeza porque ya estaba apunto de acostumbrarme a que no me hablarás, lo estaba empezando a olvidar.. y también porque a lo mejor ella no esta conectada o se peleó con ella y yo soy su segunda opción.._

_Le contesté y hablamos como antes, cosa que me hizo muy feliz.._

_Pero volvió a hacer lo mismo.. dejarme de hablar.._

* * *

¿Algo corto? Losé, los capítulos de este fic no son tan largos, & esta no es la verdadera razón por la que ellos terminaron, así que todavía falta más! Wuu :)

_Dejen Reviews :)!_


	3. Me ilusionas, me confundes & te vaz

**Holi :) ya regresé**

_Y se me fue haciendo costumbre a que me hablará y después me dejará de hablar. Esto ya me estaba cansando. "Y si sólo me quiere como amiga?" Pensé. _

_Pero sus mensajes dicen lo contrario, cuando habló con él.. él es bien lindo conmigo.. **Descansa princesa.. **Eso me decía todas las noches.. no puedo verlo sólo como un amigo cuando me manda mensajes así. O será que esta jugando conmigo.._

_Me dejó de hablar, de nuevo.. No lo entiendo cuando estoy a medio paso de olvidarle; me habla, me ilusiona, me confunde & se va.._

* * *

_Después de un tiempo volví a mi vida normal, y empecé a hacerme la idea de que no le intereso y no me interesa, sólo lo veré como un amigo más, un erizo más.._

_Mi profesor de química me encargo un proyecto, ¿de qué? No tenía ni idea.. pues cuando nos enseño eso, yo no prestaba atención en las clases por estar pensando en ese erizo azul.. _

_Estoy muerta.. nadie me quiere ayudar con mi trabajo.. mis amigas estaban igual que yo, los inteligentes del grupo no me querían explicar._

_Hablé con mi profesor y me dijo quien me podía ayudar con la tarea._

-Sonic te puede ayudar con tu trabajo, él es unos de mis alumnos más inteligentes, de echo esta exento en este trabajo.

_Temía que dijera ese nombre.. Sonic es un cerebro en química, es la única materia que domina y saca diez. En las otras esta acabado._

* * *

_No quería pedirle a Sonic que me ayudará, ya no que anhelaba tener que hablar de nuevo con él. Pero si no lo hago, reprobaré._

_Ahí estaba en la puerta de su salón, caminé hacia él y.. me arrepentí, huí, pero _-¿Amy? ¡Amy!-_ Escuché su voz decir mi nombre, su linda y hermosa voz.._

_Me detuve un poco nerviosa, y con una sonrisa forzada. "Trágame tierra" Pensé._

-Me dijo el profe de química que necesitas mi ayuda en tu proyecto. -_ Dijo él._

-Eh sí, pero si estas ocupado-_ "Con tus amiguitas" pensé. _-no importa._- sonreí._

-No, no estoy ocupado, entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Sí. -_Acepté, necesitaba su ayuda._

-¿En dónde hacemos el trabajo?- _Buena pregunta.. no tenía ni idea, en mi casa no.. mi papá es muy especial..***ejem*** celoso.. así que no._

-¿En tu casa? _-Pregunté tímidamente._

-Claro.

-Bien, ¿a que horas? -_Cuestioné._

-A las 4:30 esta bien?

-Si-_ le sonreí._

-Esta bien nos vemos. _-Se metió a su salón._

_Ni me había dado cuenta que aún tenía clases._

_En la tarde fui a la casa de Sonic sin saber lo que pasaría.._

* * *

**Es un poco corto pero así serán los capítulos de este fic, bien les quiero decir que estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre el fútbol americano & así pero todavía lo estoy pensando, ¿que opinan?**

_**Dejen Reviews **_


End file.
